Events in Miitopia: Out of Otherworld
These are the events specific to Miitopia: Out of Otherworld. What's Going On? This event happens when the party first enters Otherside. A Simple Soul floats by, oblivious to the startled party. * Mii 1: What is THAT? * Mii 2: I THINK it's a monster...but it doesn't look like anything we've ever seen before... * Guardian Entity: That, my fine friends, is a lost Soul. * Mii 1: A soul? You mean like from a dead person?! * Guardian Entity: Afraid so. * Mii 2: What's it doing here? * Guardian Entity: When someone dies or goes too long without their face, their Soul goes on to Otherworld. The Darker Lord wanted to spread chaos and misery to everyone in existence, so he opened a portal here. But when he was defeated and became the Great Sage again, the portal should have closed. * Mii 1: Clearly it hasn't. * Guardian Entity: Someone or something is keeping the portal open, and Otherworld is starting to merge with the rest of Miitopia, agitating the Souls that live here. This will eventually cause the Souls to flood Miitopia and cause ANOTHER crisis. * Mii 2: Don't worry! If we were able to take out the Darker Lord, we'll definitely be able to stop whoever is doing this! * Guardian Entity: I'd be much obliged if you did. Ho ho! Kindness isn't Weakness (optional) If you have a Kind Mii in the party who's successfully spared a monster before entering Otherside, this event may happen at any time. It only happens once, however. * Non-Kind Mii: Hey, (Kind Mii's name), you seem down. What's up? * Kind Mii: Just thinking...you know how sometimes I let a monster go because I feel bad for them? * Non-Kind Mii: Yeah, it's one of the nicest things about you! * Kind Mii: Thanks, but... * Kind Mii: The Guardian Spirit said that a person goes too long without their face, they pass on to Otherside. All the monsters I spared were people who never got their faces back and wound up as lost Souls in Otherside... * Kind Mii: Have I been hurting more people than I've helped? * Non-Kind Mii: You can't think like that, (Kind Mii's name)! There was no way you could have known that was what was going to happen. * Kind Mii: Yeah, but... * Non-Kind Mii: No buts! Showing mercy to your enemies doesn't make you weak or worthless. It shows that you know the value of life, regardless of whose life it is. * Kind Mii: I guess you're right. Still...if I want to make sure Miitopia stays peaceful this time, I'll have to make sure to defeat all the Souls. Silencing of a Soul This event can occur any time after the party faces its first Silent Soul. * Mii 1: What was up with that last enemy? * Mii 2: I know, right? All the other Souls we've seen still kind of act like Miis even though they're not any more. But that one was just...yeah. * Guardian Entity: That was a Silent Soul, a Soul that's lost all its humanity. * Mii 2: Lost its humanity...? * Mii 1: How does that even happen? * Guardian Entity: Whatever is keeping the portal to Otherworld open has also turned these poor Souls into mindless monsters to guard the way further in. Make sure to stay on your guard. Me and My Shadow Reign Supreme Come Full Circle Category:Miitopia: Out of Otherworld Category:Events Category:GirlNeksdor